sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eight: "Explosive Maintnence"
Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *January 30th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Major, three friendlies on your six." Jones nodded, she had eliminated the Engineering crew leaving the Engine room open to them. She handed out some of the extra hardware to the rest of her team. "Where's Captain Atreides?" Jones said realizing the fifth man of the team was unaccounted for. She had the main door covered and had Ford take the secondary entrance on the other side of the room. ---- *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Pilot, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *January 30th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Sadie moved to her directed location. Keeping her Zat at the ready as well as the knife, she stood by one side of the secondary entrance on the other side of the engineering room. "Got it covered," she told them calmly, waiting patiently like a predator for any signs of movement. Sadie placed herself somewhat behind the wall so a good majority of her figure couldn't be seen by anyone outside the engineering room, and she could easily duck away or attack depending on what went down. ---- *Second Lieutenant Emily Halliwell, United States Marine Corps **Team Member, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Logistics Building *January 30th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Well, just to be shown around. I also need to know where are my quarters since I only just have arrive. I was supposed to be part of SG-2." She said as she then handed Erik Michaels a paper with the note about who she was and why was she at the stargate Commend base. As well as how she knew of the program. Emily Halliwell watched him closely as she waited for a reply from him. She figured that the team she was part were most likely away but she was fine with waiting for them to come back so. Unless she needed to join them now. Either way was fine with her as she was there to work after all. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **P6T-4DU *January 31st, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 With a slight groan Kurt rejoined the land of the living. Opening his eyes Kurt looked around, at first unsure of where he was. Feeling something running down the side of his neck, Kurt put his hand to his neck for second before he pulled his hand away and glanced down to see that his fingers were coated in blood. Kurt remembered the explosion; remembered Jones grabbing him and pushing him through a door then...nothing. What had happened? Had he been caught in the explosion after all? Glancing down and seeing a slightly charred uniform the answer suddenly became obvious. Yep, he had been caught in the explosion but that still left the question, what had happened to Jones? Putting a hand to his front where his radio was supposed to be, Kurt felt something in his pocket but it felt different. Looking down at his pocket Kurt discovered the remains of his radio. It looked like it had melted but really how was that possible? Gritting his teeth Kurt stood up and almost fell down again when he put weight on his legs. Even though Kurt couldn't see any wounds on his legs, both of them still were still sending messages to his brain, begging him to not move. Gripping the wall, Kurt began to move. He had no idea where to look for the others, and he didn't even know if they were still alive. David Craig Pain; incredible pain was the only thing that brought David back to the land of the living. Opening his eyes David found himself on the ground to the side of a building. Several boards lay directly over him as well as small bricks and pieces of someone's home. The rain continued to pour, drenching David. ~''Gotta get out... gotta get out of this...~ David thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, David began to raise his upper torso, using his elbows but he was only able to do that for five seconds before the pain overwhelmed him, forcing him to drop back down and lay still. Shivering, David tried to force himself to be calm. At least he knew his arms weren't broken but what about his legs? He hadn't felt any pain from them, in fact he hadn't felt anything from them since he woke up. Staring straight up, David attempted to move his leg or even wiggle his toes. His left leg wouldn't move but David was able to feel his toes but his right leg was dead, and that's what scared him. What David didn't notice was the pool of blood he was lying in. The blood was coming from his right leg, specifically the femoral artery which had been severed by a sliver of metal. In fact the only thing that was preventing him from bleeding out as it was, was the boards that were covering him because they were providing just enough pressure to slow the bleeding. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *January 31st, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Where's Captain Atreides?" "Haven't seen him since we split up," Aedre commented, moving into a position behind Thompson as he worked on the computer. She glanced from Jones to Ford. "Should we go look for him?" One of them could stay here with Robert and the other two could hunt for the Captain... ---- *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Pilot, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *January 31st, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Sadie glanced back towards the other three and then glanced back at the door before glancing back at them a second time. "Don't see why not. Tis a reasonable idea, Cheif. Though our effectiveness may be reduced somewhat if we risk leaving the Colonel with two less people..." she shrugged. "At this point, no man left behind might be a risky endeavor, but still worth a shot." With that said, Sadie glanced towards Jones, waiting for an answer. ---- *Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *February 3rd, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Emily quickly spoke to the Colonel before turning to the other two women. "Ok Major Ford, Chief Mjolnir you two will go look for the Captain. If you haven't found him in 15 minutes return here. We'll make another attempt to get him before we depart." She said. "How's it looking, Colonel? I'd really like to get off this tug ASAP." She said returning her attention to the CO before moving to cover the door vacated by Major Ford. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *Febuary 3rd, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Kurt had found his way to the Medical Bay. He knew he was stupid for taking a chance but he was in a lot of pain; the burns on his skin were down screaming at him. Thankfully when he had gone inside no one but the doctor on duty had been in there. Kurt had knocked the doctor out before grabbing some painkillers. He didn't have time to bandage the burns properly so he had just popped a few painkillers in his mouth, swallowed them and fled the Medical Bay. A minute later a nurse had come in and upon seeing the unconscious doctor, the nurse had called for help. Making sure the route ahead of him was clear, Kurt snuck down the corridor towards an access hatch. They were generally used by the maintenance crews as a way of accessing different decks without having to use the lift. Reaching the hatch, Kurt turned it and entered in the small room beyond. The room was no bigger than two old style telephone booths put together. Inside there was only a small panel and a ladder that went but to the next deck and down to access the lower decks. Gripping the rungs, Kurt chose to go up towards the bridge. He had no idea what he was going to do. He knew that he had to get off the ship, but finding out where the rest of the team was took presidence. ---- *Major Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Pilot, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *February 4th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Understood ma'am." Sadie replied with a nod. She kept at an even pace so Audie could keep up. She pondered over the idea of using the vents as the pair walked out, but first she had to determine just how identical these ships really were. Thus far they were nearly identical, so she already knew where some of the other key places were, like the Bridge, the Briefing Room, offices, Security brig, Medical Bay, etc. '''Engineering' However, they would miss Kurt easily if they took the stealthy route, because visibility would be impossible. Keeping her weapons at the ready, she moved out of the engineering room, checking each way so she wasn't a dead pilot before moving to the right towards the next lift that would take them to the engineering room. She was kinda tempted to break into the Security room to check out the cameras, but that would cause way too much attention, and it would likely waste time. If by chance Kurt was injured or being escorted, where would he go or be taken to? If he wasn't hurt amd was caught while on the move, they would probably take him to the Security room. If he was hurt and was on his own, he would go to some place safe. Perhaps the Med Bay if it was easy enough to access, but that was uncertain. "Let's check the Medical Bay first. Second, back where we came from. Third, Security." Sadie replied, heading towards the general direction Kurt had gone. Like a hound, she strived to hone in on his location based on what she knew of the layout of the ships and the situation. "It's possible he went back to check on us after walking around. It's also possible in the process he got hurt and snuck to the med bay. It's probably best to start with the most risky possibility and narrow down the list as we go. Sound f---" Sadie raised the arm carrying the Kunai blade as a warning to Audie to stay close and keep her weapon ready as she fired her Zat twice at an incomming security guard-he had been alerted to the stir in the Engineering room. By sheer chance, when the guard fired a .45 caliber pistol bullet at her just NANO-seconds before she fired, the shot had grazed her hair and clipped it quite literally. She had been about to ask 'sound fair?' to Audie as soon as this had occurred. Sadie's eyes widened in slight shock. She hadn't come that close to getting a wound on her upper body in years. Sadie seemed to relax as her shoulders lowered on her back once they continued on. But this was only a minor physical sign. Sadie was very tense and alert, and this only one-upped that importance. She didn't have to say much more, she knew Audie knew what to do just as she did. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *February 4th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Kurt did his best to climb as silently as he could. No need alerting someone of his presence. Reaching the entrance to Deck 4, Kurt stopped. He knew that Security was located somewhere around here and if the others had been captured then security was more than likely where they had been taken. Carefully Kurt climbed off the ladder and snuck to the access hatch that opened up on to Deck 4. Opening the hatch Kurt peeked out. The corridor beyond was clear but seriously how long was that going to last? ~''Come on, you aren't going to get anywhere just standing there.~ He told himself. Easing himself out in to the corridor he looked both ways before slinking down the corridor to his right. He knew there was a small weapons locker close by, and that's what he was aiming for. "FREEZE! STOP RIGHT THERE!" That voice behind him did cause Kurt's muscles to tense but the man didn't stop. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He shouted back, starting to run. He thought he heard the person behind him say something like "If you insist," but he wasn't sure. Hearing bullets whiz by, some over his head and some hitting the deck beside him, Kurt knew that he had to hurry or risk being shot. Spying a small locker on the side of a wall just up ahead, Kurt knew that he had just found the weapons locker, but would he have enough time to get a weapon out? Eyes fixated on the locker, Kurt dashed over to it and grabbed for the handle that would open it. At that moment he felt incredible pain in his side. Looking down Kurt saw nothing and then an great big pool of blood suddenly blossomed over his dark uniform. ~''You have got to be kidding me...~ Kurt thought to himself. He could feel his body starting to go in to shock. His heart was racing and his hands were becoming shaky. Biting his lip, Kurt reached in to the locker and pulled out a P-90 just as his knees buckled. Falling on to his back, Kurt leaned back. He lined up the approaching Security force in his sites and let loose with a barrage of bullets. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *February 5th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 The sound of gunfire was not something that they could miss, and it meant only one thing. Fresh on the heels of being shot at themselves, someone else nearby was in a battle, and it could only be Captain Atreides. Glancing at Sadie, Audie nodded, then followed after the Major, trotting in the direction of the noise. As they rounded the corner, the scene they found was disconcerting...the Captain was down, trying to shoot at several Security men who were moving in on him. However, they weren't expecting an attack from behind, and Sadie and Audie opened fire, diverting their attention. Audie fired off a few shots, enough to give her a clear path the to Captain, leaving the others to Sadie, then she rushed in and dropped to her knees at his side. "Hang on, Sir," she muttered, pressing her hand against the wound in his side as she fumbled in her bag for a dressing. "We got you..." Of course, the noise was going to attract attention, so they would have to move quickly back to Engineering and get the hell out as fast as possible. ---- *Major Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *February 5th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Emily looked over at the Colonel, "So Sir, how exactly are we getting out of here." Emily looked down at a console. "We're at FTL, any idea where we're heading?" She asked in follow up but the Colonel seemed busy. "Sir?" "There we go." He replied. "I've hacked into the Asgard beam, I'll be able to beam us down if there is a gate on this planet." "I should be able to access the gate database and cross reference." She said getting onto a computer. She checked there co-ordinates in reference to the planetary data base. "There is, M9C-62L, visited by an SG team about 5 years ago. No life forms, it was slated for a possible OFB but has yet to see anything. That's not all, there's another ship in orbit. It's the Discovery, but that was hi-jacked by the Rebellion, so the Colonel's actually joining the Rebellion." She said. "Sir, we have to do something. Can we take control of weapons, or ram them or something?" She said. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *Febuary 6th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Hang on, Sir, we got you..." Kurt grimaced and moaned as pressure was applied to the wound. "Nice to see a friendly face." Kurt said as Audie worked. He was glad to know that at least two people from SG-1 were alright and not in the hands of the traitors that had control of the ship. "Is everyone else safe?" Kurt asked. He remained still, watching for any more security forces. He knew that they needed to get moving, this area was no longer safe. ---- *Sergeant 1st Class Jacob "Jake" Miller, United States Army **Team Member, SG-3 **Area 51 *February 6th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 Sergeant Miller was with SG-3 moving into the base proper. They had split from SG-9 after securing the down helo and regrouping at the rear of the base with a contingent of Army Rangers. The Rangers had been tasked to locate and evacuated any civilians or base personnel. Everyone would be transported and detained until they could be sure that they didn't have ties to the Rebellion. It wouldn't be easy and would probably take weeks of debriefing. SG-9 had gone in to locate and destroy the transport inhibitors if they could do that then the several ships in orbit would beam everyone in the base up into hanger bays and again everyone would be taken into custody. Which left SG-3 they were heading for the bases command center. Targeting the top ranking officers involved: General Hubbard, Colonel Williams, Colonel Zastiel and Commander Tang as well as General Yu. "Sir, according to the blue prints the Command Center should be just down the next corridor." Miller said to Etearna who was leading the group from the front. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **PLAS Zhong Nan Hai *''Colonel Chang An, People's Liberation Army Air Force (IAPC)'' **''Commanding Officer, PLAS Zhong Nan Hai'' **''PLAS Zhong Nan Hai'' *''Major General John Fay, United States Marine Corps (NPC)'' **''Area 51 Assault Forces'' **''Area 51'' *February 6th, 2011 **December 5th, 2023 "Sir, we have to do something. Can we take control of weapons, or ram them or something?" "Ok, I got myself in. I can't get into weapons but I can change the course and I also have access to the self-destruct." Robert said to the Major as he continued to put in the codes to make the relevant course change. "Major, I need the whole of SG-1 to be in this room ASAP as they are soon going to discover me and this room is no the best defensive position." Chang An She sat in her chair looking out at the Discovery that was now within view. She turned to see that American liaison, Lieutenant Amy Lee come on to the bridge followed closely by Major Lionel Lee. "She insisted that she see you ma'am." said Major Lee. "That is ok Major, as I wanted to see her." The colonel said as she got up with her right hand on her holster. "As you see, I wanted to tell he that her job of helping the American scum is no longer needed." She quickly got her gun from her holster and raised it to Amy's chin and shot one round right through her head. "As for you Major, I have to say that you are relieved." Chang An said clamly before raising her gun again to put a bullet through Lionel's head. She just watched as his body fell back till it his the ground. "Lieutenant Colonel Li, you are now in charge of ships security. Someone get these bodies off my bridge." Chang An ordered as she tossed the gun onto one of the dead bodies and sat back in her chair. "Hail the Discovery." On the screen appeared Walter Riley with Rocky Bond sitting next to him. "We are here as planned, I also have a gift for yous once my security team rounds them up." =^=The gift is?=^= "SG-1, the flagship team of Stargate Command." =^=Impressive, that is if you actually capture them.=^= "Oh, we will General." "Ma'am, we have someone trying to access the main systems from engineering." yelled one of the younger bridge officers "Colonel Li, deal with this." Robert Thomson Robert watched as Kurt, Sadie and Audie walked through the door with Sadie and Audie helping Kurt in. "Darn, they have found me. Jones, seal the door. That will by us sometime." Robert ordered as he activated the new course and the self-destruct on a timer of 5 minutes. "Ok, it is about time we get out of here. I have access the asgard beams, I can beam us down near the gate. I want Major Ford and the Chief to dial and get the Captain through the gate. Me and Major Jones will provide cover as I am sure they will send people down after us. Also, everyone will need one of these." Robert said as he handed out small beacons to each of the team members. "These are prototypes of handheld anti-beam beacons. Once we are down on the planet it will make them unable to beam us back up." Robert input the final commands before pressing enter and picking up the weapon he had put down and stood with the rest of his team as they were beamed down to the planet. Chan An "Ma'am, SG-1 have beamed to the surface and I can't deactivate the self destruct." "Get Colonel Li and his men down to the surface. I will deal with the self-destruct." Chang An said as she rushed off the bridge and straight for engineering. Robert Thomson Robert and the rest of SG-1 were now on the surface. They were in the middle of a canyon with the gate at one end. "Ok. Major Ford, Chief get the Captain through that gate. Major Jones, your with me. I will take cover behind those Rocks on the right side, you take the ones on the left." Robert said as he activate the last prototype anti-beaming beacon that will cover the area around the gate. John Fay "All, forces are to move in on the central complex." The General yelled out to his men and over the radio. All he could hear was the gunfire between his marines and the rebels inside the building shooting out the windows at them. A few chopper passes and the Rangers coming in from the other side had stretched the rebels defenses thin. =^=General Fay, to SG Teams. You have permission to enter the complex and kill General Yu.=^= Explosive Maintenance Explosive Maintenance